Project Charlemagne
Project Charlemagne aims to get all known descendants of Charlemagne onto Familypedia. There is only one way to do that: work from the earlier to the later generations. The "generation-by-generation" approach also gives most insight into who married whom, and who killed whom. Charlemagne's descendants started to marry one another as of generation 5, and this became the norm in later generation. Fierce rivalry broke out in generation 3, and many of Charlemagne's descendants were slain by their (remote) cousins. Status Generations 1-6 are complete: All known individuals and all their children have a page on Familypedia. Generation numbers and Ahnentafeln are complete for generations 1-6. Furthermore, all individuals of generation 7 have a page, but their children do not necessarily. Rules The rules of this project are simple: #Select a person from the list below; #Add pages for his/her children (preferably including several "source" links each); #Add the children to the list of Generation N+1; #Remove the person from the list of Generation N. Suggestions Creating shortest lines first Living people interested in their "generation number" will want to know the shortest line. A little unpredictable; but the children of the youngest person in a generation are likely to be part of anyone's shortest line. Sources of "facts" :See also the /sources subpage for longer list ;Some sources of facts or assumptions that are easy to find and work from (but are not necessarily correct); sites that seem fairly comprehensive, at least for early centuries *Descendants of Charlemagne 2 - outline descendant tree going for over ten generations in some lines but with several gaps *'Charlemagne on Ton Deunhouwer's file of 100,000 descendants' - "Allowed copying data and persons (under construction) for own risk!!!!!!!." - Descendants listed are stated to be as follows (our generation number followed by number): 2/11, 3/14, 4/23, 5/35, 6/57, 7/83, 8/98, and so on up to 43/10 (totalling 20,605); Familypedia has many more for the first few generations and is likely to have more for the rest as time goes on. *Hull University Royals site - © 1994-2005 Brian Tompsett; likely to be accurate for each individual listed, but gives Charlemagne only 16 children at present *Dutch descendants of Charlemagne *FFish *Descendants pages by David A Blocher *'Herbert Stoyan's "complete list of the first 13 generations (according to E. Brandenburg) and later generations"' Ideally any relationships shown should be compared over many such "sources", with specific webpage references listed under "External links" or "References" for other users to check and go beyond. Count of descendants on Wikia Genealogy, per generation See Project Charlemagne/count Difficulties: Generation 5 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 5)) #Baba di Spoleto (?-?) without a trace #Baldwin II, Count of Flanders (c865-918) two daughters without a trace ##Ealswid of Flanders (c865-?) ##Ermentrud of Flanders (c869-896) #Charles the Simple (879-929) five daughters, two sons without a trace ##Frederuna (c912-?) ##Adelheid (c912-?) ##Rotrud (c912-?) ##Hildegard (c912-?) ##Arnulf (?-?) ##Drogo (?-?) ##Alpais (?-?) #Conrad di Spoleto (?-?) without a trace #Cunigunda (?-?) without a trace #Gunhilde de Vermandois (?-?) without a trace #Hedwige de la Marche (?-903) two sons, one daughter without a trace ##Thankmar von Sachsen (?-bef912) ##Liudolf von Sachsen (?-bef912) ##Irminburg von Sachsen (?-bef936) #Hildebert I de Limoges (865-916) one child without a trace ##Enfant de Limoges (?-?) #Hildegard (864-?) without a trace To be done: Generation 6 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 6)) #Adalulf of Flanders (c890-933) one son without a trace ##Baudouin de Boulogne (?-973) #Boso d'Arles (885-936) two daughters without a trace ##Richilde ##Gisela #Cunegonde di Friuli (c893-aft923) two sons without a trace ##Gilbert of the Ardennes (?-964) ##Sigebert de Lorraine (?-?) #Ermentrude (c912-?) x Gottfried von Juelich (c905-c949) three sons without a trace ##Gerhard II von Juelich (c930-963) ##Gebhard von Juelich (c930-?) ##Adalhard von Juelich (?-?) #Hugues II du Maine (c920-c992) two sons without a trace ##Fulcoin du Maine (c967-aft992) ##Herbert du Maine (?-1046) #Judith di Friuli (?-?) three sons, one daughter without a trace ##Hermann von Bayern (?-954) ##Ludwig von Bayern (c930-aft974) ##Unknown von Bayern (?-?) #Louis the Blind (c880-aft928) one son without a trace ##Rodolphe de Provence (?-aft929) #Oda von Sachsen (?-952) one son without a trace ##Adalhard von Metzgau (?-?) #Regnier II de Hainaut (890-932) one son, two daughters without a trace ##Rodolphe de Hainaut (?-?), Count of Maasgau and Haspengau ##Liethard de Hainaut (?-?) ##Unknown de Hainaut (?-?), married to Nevelung, Count of Betuwe To be done: Generation 7 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 7)) #Adalberto di Ivrea (c934-971) one daughter, three sons without a trace ##Gisela di Ivrea (?-?) ##Harduin di Ivrea (?-1015) ##Wibert di Ivrea (?-1030) ##Amadeus di Ivrea (?-?) #Albert I de Vermandois (915-987) x Gerberge de Lorraine (c935-978) one daughter without a trace ##Geila de Vermandois (c975-?) #Borrell II de Barcelone (c946-992) x Ledgarda de Toulouse (c945-c986) three daughters without a trace ##Ermengarda de Barcelone (?-?) ##Richilda de Barcelone (?-?) ##Aldrie de Barcelone (?-?) #Charles-Constantine de Vienne (?-962) #Corrado Cono di Ivrea (?-c1000) without a trace #Ezzo von Ehrenfeld (?-bef963) #Frederick of Bar (?-978) x Beatrice de France (c938-aft987) #Gautier I de Vexin (c922-aft992) #Geraud I de Limoges (c916-986) #Gerberge de Mortagne (?-?) #Gilberga di Ivrea (945-?) #Gilbert de Chalon (c900-956) #Gisla di Ivrea (?-?) without a trace #Gozlin of Bidgau (?-942) x Uda von Metzgau (905-963) #Guillaume de Toulouse (947-1037) #Heinrich I von Bayern (c920-955) x Judith von Bayern (925-985) #Helvide de Laon (c940-?) #Heribert von der Wetterau (925-992) #Hermann Billung (?-973) #Hermann I von Auelgau (?-bef948) two sons without a trace ##Eberhard II von Auelgau (?-966) ##Gottfried von Auelgau (?-970) #Hildegard of Flanders (935-990) #Hildegarde de Mortagne (?-?) #Hubert d'Arles (c922-c968) #Konrad im Ufgau (?-c982) #Konrad von Schwaben (?-997) #Lisois de Craon (959-1007) #Liutgarde de Vermandois (c920-978) #Luitgard de Lorraine (c905-aft960) #Odakar VI de Boulogne (c910-c954) without a trace #Otto I von Sachsen (912-973) #Otton III de Lebarten (927-964) #Raymond II de Rouergue (c905-c961) #Rorgon du Maine (?-?) without a trace #Rotlind d'Arles (c930-1001) #Rozela di Ivrea (955-c1003) x Arnulf II, Count of Flanders (c960-988) #Melisende du Maine (?-?) #Siegfried von Luxemburg (c922-998) #Udo II von der Wetterau (?-982) without a trace #Unknown de Benevent (915-952) #Wichmann Billung (916-944) To be done: Generation 8 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 8)) #Adelaide of Aquitaine (c945-1004) #Adelaide de Troyes (c955-c991) #Adela van Hamaland (c950-c1025) #Adele of Meaux (c950-c980) #Amadeus di Pombia (?-?) #Ardolf I de Guines (c966-aft996) #Ava de Ribagorce (c910-?) #Beatrice de France (c938-aft987) #Bertha of Flanders (?-?) #Berthold von Reisensburg (c930-c999) #Bertrand I de Gevaudan (c938-993) #Bilefrid von Bayern (c945-c1010) #Ermentrude de Roucy (?-c1004) #Evrard II de Ham (c960-?) #Gerberge de Roucy (960-?) #Gislebert de Roucy (c950-c1000) #Guaimario II di Salerno (?-946) #Guillaume de Toulouse (947-1037) #Henri I de Bourgogne (c948-1002) #Hildouin III de Ponthieu (c933-c1009) #Hugh Capet, King of France (c940-996) #Hugues de Rouergue (c930-c1010) #Judith de Nantes (?-1063) #Unknown von Bayern (?-?) #William IV of Aquitaine (937-994) To be done: Generation 9 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 9)) #Ava de Ribagorce (c945-aft995) #Bernhard II von Sachsen (?-1059) #Boniface I de Reillanne (960-1030) #Egino II d'Urach (1010-1048) #Godizo of Beteau (c990-1018) #Othilde van Saksen (c989-1044) (.nl) #Robert II of Senlis (?-1028) #Sanche II Garcès Abarca de Navarre (c940-994) #Unknown von Lutzelburg (980-?) To be done: Generation 10 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 10)) #Gersende de Bigorre (c990-c1033) To be done: Generation 11 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 11)) #Azeka de Woevre (1010-1068) x Milon V de Tonnerre et de Bar-sur-Seine (995-1047) #Éon I de Penthièvre (999-1079) #Ervise de Woevre (1000-?) x Renaud I de Tonnerre et Bar sur Seine (990-1039) #Jourdain V Eschivat de Chabannais (1070-1125) #Pernelle de Chambon (1165-1224) To be done: Generation 12 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 12)) #Aelis d'Aubusson (1135-?) To be done: Verification To be done: Disputed descendants Done *Generation 2 *Generation 3 *Generation 4 *Generation 5 *Generation 6 *Generation 7 Under construction *Generation 8 *Generation 9 *Generation 10 References Category:Descendants of Charlemagne